1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in apparatus and methods for attaching saddle bags to motorcycles. More particularly, the invention pertains to an adaptive system, employing an adapter bracket which couples to and utilizes existing motorcycle structure to support a saddle bag. The invention also pertains to a method for installing the adapter bracket and the saddle bag without modification to the existing structure of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to their limited carrying capacity, motorcycles present a unique challenge for those needing to stow clothes, personal items, food, tools, spare parts and the like, while underway. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,869, issued to Hilgendorff, shows a saddle pack arrangement. Having a pair of saddle packs on either side connected by a flexible support web, this device is claimed to be useful to carry personal items on horses, snowmobiles, and motorcycles (FIGS. 3-5).
Another saddlebag construction, more uniquely adapted for motorcycles, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,706, granted to Jackson, et al. The front portions of the saddlebags are connected to the frame by straps (FIG. 1), and the rear portions of the saddlebags include connector straps 112 and 116 to secure the two bags together (FIG. 2). The saddle pack or saddlebag approach is useful where one wants to remove the conjoined bags after a destination is reached, so they can be hand carried as luggage.
Individual bags, or pieces of luggage, designed to be detachably fixed to a motorcycle are also well represented in the prior art. One example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,084, issued to Warren, Jr., comprises a piece of luggage including a protruding structure which is adapted to be moved into a recess formed in a corresponding frame, mounted on a motorcycle. (See, e.g. FIGS. 2 and 3).
A further example of motorcycle luggage is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,638, granted to Campbell. The luggage is in the form of a saddle bag, which can be attached to and detached from, a mounting plate secured to the frame of a motorcycle.
Yet another example of motorcycle luggage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,169, issued to Campbell for a quick release saddlebag mounting system. This arrangement includes two mounting assemblies, two mounting brackets, and two mounting bolts. To secure the saddlebag to the motorcycle, a cam in each mounting assembly is rotated until the cam engages a cam spindle. The reverse process frees the saddlebag for removal from the motorcycle for use as conventional luggage.
Another mounting system for motorcycle saddle bags is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,384 to Bachman. This mounting system relies upon two spool-like keepers, having respective bolt portions passing through existing holes in a fender strut of a motorcycle.
Lastly, a fully adjustable bracket for a removable and stationary saddlebag support system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,188 to Dubinskiy, et al. This construction also uses a pair of cylindrical keepers, but includes a bracket assembly with adjustable engaging portions for slidable engagement with the pair of keepers.
Notwithstanding the foregoing prior art, the need exists for a mounting system for motorcycle saddlebags, which is quick and easy to mount on a motorcycle by using pre-existing structure and hardware.
It is further an object of the apparatus disclosed herein to provide an adaptive system for supporting a saddle bag on a motorcycle, which does not require either drilling or any other permanent modification of the existing structure of the motorcycle for mounting the saddlebag.
It is also an object herein to disclose an adapter bracket and a saddle bag that is securely mounted to a motorcycle using a single pre-existing hole in a rear fender strut and a single pre-existing rear fender bolt.
It is also an object herein to teach an adapter bracket for supporting a saddle bag on a motorcycle, and method for installing same, which are easily implemented and do not deface or modify the rear fender strut.
These and other objects will become apparent in the specification and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, to follow.